Summary ? Administrative Core (Core A) The administrative Core will support all aspects of the Center's research, training and career enhancement, and outreach missions. In terms of the Center's collaborative research mission (Aim 1), Core A will provide the organizational structure for meetings of Center personnel, advisory boards and other researchers. The Core will also foster collaboration among Center investigators and other researchers in the Parkinson's disease (PD) research community at Emory University and within the Udall Center network. The Core will administer the Center's internally funded pilot grant program for PD research at Emory University. Further, The Core will provide fiscal and regulatory oversight, will prepare and submit progress reports to the NIH and facilitate resource sharing by handling all external requests for Center research resources and materials. In support of the Center's training and career enhancement mission, the administrative Core will oversee the Center's extensive educational and training activities for students, postdoctoral fellows, clinical residents and fellows, and junior faculty members (Aim 2). Besides helping with the organizational aspects of laboratory-based training, the Core will organize a quarterly PD research seminar series as well as other recurring educational sessions. Core A will closely interact with partners at Emory to optimize career enhancement options for trainees. In conjunction with a Community Outreach Board, the Core will also plan and implement the Center's active outreach program (Aim 3). Outreach activities will include lectures at PD support group meetings, and other public teaching sessions, as well as an annual symposium which will be organized in a small-group roundtable format, allowing patients and care givers to learn about ongoing PD research within the Udall Center and across the Emory campus. Many of the these outreach activities will utilize partnerships with local and national PD organizations. Serving all three aims, the Core will maintain the Center's website. The Core's three aims will be strongly supported by internal resources, generously contributed by multiple stakeholders at Emory University in recognition of the importance of the Center's research, training and outreach missions.